WarParty
by THe Storm Bringer
Summary: Peter is sent to Dallas Texas to Pick Up the two New Agents traded to White Collar By political contrivances Riley hate's Kramer and wants to bust him   Kramer has enacted his plan to enslave Neal for Life
1. Chapter 1

Peter Burke is assigned to go to dallas only days before Neal's release date. Kramer is alone with His CI.

Secretly he plans to rearrest Neal and send him to Stone Hill there he meets A young Woman who looks almost Identical to Caffrey

Pat Riley is the B company Captains go to but she is being traded to The White Collar division via a political contrivance.

But Riley was considering Running Peter seeing the woman's skills and seeing her disdain for Kramer especially decides He may still have a Chance To save Neal Caffrey after all.

TRADED

Pat , stood her ground as the three male bikers closed in there was a feral glow in her eyes as she stood there her silver ranger badge glinted as she simply waited

. tall lean and very tan her hair sun bleached had once been red/gold.

She enjoyed her home and her job, very much. She was the newest of B company and she stood her full 6ft hieght with a confidence that came from a wild nature.

The first man attacked from behind and was caught low by a Justin Roper to the groin.

The second attacked from the side, a flying round house sent him into a flip he landed with a crash to the pavement.

The third came at her swinging a metal base ball bat

. Riley took the bat away from him and then gave it back with such force the man never so much as lifted his head.

The first whimpered. Kim Sheridan opened the saddle bags on the first motor cycle.

"Ice!" she called

as her partner stood over the three men.

Pat Riley walked to her black Dodge 3500, Pickup and then opened the tail gate.

"Load up your friends and get in the truck!" she ordered.

The biker looked cowedly at her as he got up

. "Yes Ma'am ." the biker replied

He dragged his buds to the truck and loaded them then climbed in himself.

Pat cuffed the three read them their rights and then drove back to the DPS headquarters three were booked,

and in holding

their bikes in the impound and the Ice meth was in evidence Lock up The paperwork was done.

Pat found herself looking around. The new place wasn't as nice as the old place.

She remembered the old pink Granite of the Tarrnant county court house to day that fine old building was being rennovated to preseve the history of it's unique architecture.

The modern building for her held no memories what so ever.

But a lot of those memories were tainted with sorrow.

So many were gone now After the chairman and that gang of thugs and Harris Galen Harris had taken the most from her.

He would never see the light of day again.

Her family, was minus a few faces these thought about it all and then turned to watch her Partner Kim Sheridan.

Kim was just finishing her own paper work when she noticed Captian Walker arguing with Fieval.

The man was a pesky reminder of why so many were no longer here.

"Pat is my best Ranger it's not negotible NO the governor can not trade her and her Partner."

Fieval met his gaze the Man shoved the Papers into Walker's hands.

"It's Already too late Captain Walker The governor feels that you shouldn't have blood relatives in the same unit. This trade is already done Agent Burke is here to take Pat to her new post." Fieval was saying.

"What about how this will hurt her? What about the home she made for herself here? You don't care about Pat or what she needs she needs her family!" Walker growled.

Peter was watching Pat, who rose from her chair and left the Ready Room. Out in the hall way sgt Gage, was talking to some pretty young clerk. When Pat blasted past him.

"Hey Pat Where are you going?" He asked

Pat hadn't heard him. She was on her way to the front doors when Burke came out looking left then right. He'd lost Pat completely.

The young Ranger was no where to be seen.

"Where are you going?" he asked

Pat arrived at Walker's Ranch, And Found her cousin Angelica Playing under a Huge oak where she herself had once played.

She was playing dolls Pat had never played Dolls herself, at Least not that she could remember.

She did remember catching a deer that had wandered up under her tree.

Pouncing on him She had intended to kill him.

But something stopped her She began stroking the soft gray brown coat.

Walker watched her worried that she was too far gone too feral to ever fully intergrate into society.

Those fears were unfounded but he still feared for her. Pat wasn't some one you could just trade off."

Her Aunt Cahill Walker, had already heard the news. Alex came out and Pat was found in the barn, With Skip the huge 16.2 hand red dun had his head against her chest.

Pat wasn't crying she was simply spending a few last moments with her horse.

Pat could lock her emotions so deeply inside her that it took years for them to find a way out again

Alex knew this was some thing that the young Woman only did in survival mode.

Kim arrived first her Uncle Cordell a few minutes later.

Pat wanted to kill the next face she saw she hated him and if there ever was some one, that she hoped was a bad guy it was this man.

Peter saw the horse and Pat and watched her he understood the anger and the reason she had come here.

Pat was having to give up everything that made her who she was.

Seeing Burke, she charged at him Rage no longer concealed in the ice blue eyes.

She was ready for a fight.

He actually felt pride in that moment she was as he had been told completely feral and there was no doubting who's kin she was.

He realized for the first time How Mozzie felt about Neal. Walker stepped into her path

, "No, This isn't his doing. He's just as much a pawn as you are." He said.

Pat looked at him. Peter saw the disdain in her eyes.

Kim looked at him as she pushed past. It took everything to hold back her own rage.

She managed it for her friend's sake One blow or the right word from anyone in that tight knit group,

and Peter Burke had no doubt that he would never leave that barn alive

. Pat went back to skip's stall. Then finally she took off her badge. and the Black duster she wore

. "There's no way Uncle Cordell There's no way I'm going any where with that.. That letter head, mundane!" Pat growled

"Mundane?" Peter echoed.

"If the shoe fits you damned weakie." Riley challenged.

"weakie?" if those are your best insults." Burke began.

"We..." He saw the Ice Blue eyes Fix him again Then Pat Growled deeply in her chest.

"I said not no but Hell No!" Pat shot back.

Walker took Pat out side. He told Pat

"Your cousin Neal needs your help. Go with him He's neal's friend. He wants to save your cousin, from going to a very bad place and only you can help him. Do you remember your cousin Neal?" Walker asked.

Peter realized Walker knew about Caffrey. More over He knew what Kramer had Done.

This proved them related by blood"

Pat Went back in to the barn. Peter laid out everything for her.

"If you come with me you can help me save your cousin." He said.

"Pat I care about Neal very much He's been taken After hew tried so hard to build a life for himself. he needs your help."


	2. Chapter 2 to war

Pat get's out of the elevator she is thinking deeply about what she's been asked to do, The thing she really wants to do.

"Get Kramer!"

Something in her mind whispers to her, some thing older than she has ever recalled before. Every other plan to get inside DC Art crimes, Kramer has seen coming! But today in the warmth of the early spring afternoon Pat Riley sits under a huge oak in the park across from June's House. But Pat has been sitting there, mentally trying to see some thing, very far away and long ago. Then she hears a familiar voice.

" you are looking in the right direction Briaden, "

Pat opens her eyes and sees a woman in a long green dress. She Smiles.

"You are right to look back the plan for this battle is already written It is in your past that you wish to look then perhaps look you should look at the city today and look back into your past."

The Woman says and then fades away. Pat opens her hand to reveal a patch it resembles a texas Flag but the Colors are wrong.

RED, BLACK, AND SILVER.

Pat's eyes open and she blinks as she begins to notice the traffic cameras and security cameras every where.

Pat races back to the building she and Kim are remodeling and begins digging into old DPS Files and Journals. Then she finds what she's looking for. A similar patch in a photograph of her brother.

"[12-12-84]

To day is a beautiful day! Right at midnight the gang went down! THe sheriff's deparment of brown county took every last one of them to jail! Their hideout, was loaded with things they had stolen. I can't believe how easy this was to do! And they stole the very means By which I caught them! I think I'm going to like the 21st century. It took a lot of work and I was on my own doing it, but I'd say it was the best I've ever done! Four months work culminating in the beautiful movie like ending to the gang last night. I couldn't miss This. No matter how mad Dad gets, I couldn't not be there to see the sight of the gang going to jail! Here's what I did the gang stole from a Flea market vendor, A large number of VCR'S and Cameras, I learned how to hook them up and recorded the gang's meetings over the past four months. Every thing I could get even their dirty parties. Where they had local girls that were willing to do the worst with them. This is a fabulous morning. I can't wait to hear the gossip today, at school all the kids and their parents don't know how close they came to being killed. That's why the gang were so brazen in their meeting. This could have ended in blood. But I chose to use their ill gotten gains to bust them. "

Pat smiled she set aside the journal It wasone of several green celtic designed leather journals. She read these from time to time and had considered the child who wrote them to be nuts but. Now she saw the method to the madness of the life she had lived.

"Yes! here is the answer. Security cameras are every where. And you can get their own equipment and use it against them! The battle is already written! "

Pat began to think about how to get what she needed, how does she get into the offices of DC art crimes once she has it?  
>the plan begins to form. she has decided to take a chance and one that means she could be throwing her own life away if she fails.<p>

The next day Pat get's off the elevator and looks at Diana. Who is busy talking to Peter. "DOJ is looking into Kramer's Former C.I. Christopher Turner." She began.

"The man disappeared from Silver River federal prison and you know how Kramer said he got the occaisional E-mails from his former C.I. from Prison" Silver River,is a solitaryconfinement, no o.s.c. prison. Like Stone Hill.  
>the oubliette sort of place. He was written off as an escape. but last year our two Newbies found him dead on a Texas hunting ranch the owner of the hunting ranch claims he bought Turner from this Man Steven Charles Foster. Riley and Sheridan's last bust before coming to us." Diana smiled.<p>

Peter looked at the files his agent handed him. "What about those e-mails they found on my home computer?" He asked."

"D.O.J. can't prove the e-mails on your computer were sent by you because they weren't. The time and date stamps on them coincided with The two Keller cases. Peter we may be looking at something huge here. "(pause) "Something that might get Neal back from Kramer!"

"Diana you need to get back to D.C., Neal may be in danger, I want some one he knows there to protect him." Peter told her.

"I can help with that." Pat says as she walks up to them.

She sits down with Peter and Diana.

"I need to lay hands on something that is a real prize something that Kramer himself is after." Pat tells them.

Mozzie looked up seeing Pat coming over to his personal bench, He is looking at the way she is walking. There's a sort of A playful bounce so familiar to him now he like this young pair of wiccan, pirates who have successfully fooled the law enforcement world. Pat is after Kramer, and that has the little man's full attention. He too want's the Director of D.C. Art Crimes gone, he'd take dead if he could get it, or in prison for life on some one else's leash, as Neal now was. He would like nothing better than to shove Kramer into Neal's cell and see his friend freed.

"Good morning little hobbit." Pat smiled.

"Good morning Pat. What has you so chipper on such a cold gray dawning like today?" He asked.

Pat pulls a paper from her pocket.

"I need you to get me the things on this list. Don't ask why just do it." She said.

Mozzie takes the list and inside is a check a very fat one.

"WOW!"

"Yeah I need the best stuff Moz."

"I can do that."

He said and got up off the bench. as he started off the sun came out and the day grew warmer. Pat walked off in the opposite direction. whistling the Tune What Shall we Die For.

She was going over some very old cold cases where the prizes were high dollar large sized stuff. something she could hide in with. or inside a copy of the best she found was a sphinx. she took this to June.

"And you want to make this?"

" Don't ask just do." Pat said.

June looked at Pat "You could fail."

"Actually Yeah I could. "

"I know no more questions." June said,

Pat nodded.

The Art would be transported by truck Kim, looked at her when she showed her the journal entry.

"You pulled this off?"

"As easily as I got aboard the Wyvern to bust Foster." Pat said.

"I got the evidence to the Sheriff's Department by putting it on the D.a.r.e. Van. "

"Why the D.a.r.e. van?" Kim asked.

Riley Smiled as she looked at the city beyond the Window.

"And you know this how?" Kim asked

"It was in my Journals." Pat Replied I always recorded things,

that seemed highly trivial at the time,

but when you Looked at them in the context of getting the gang.

"Something I learned at on a school field trip Changed everything." Pat replied.

" Because the D.a.r.e. Van carries Small amounts of controlled substances,

before the D.a.r.e. van goes out It's inventoried, When it comes back It's inventoried again.

So anything that is found added or missing they back track it to the school where the van was last."

Kim nodded This was crazy enough to work and Pat was just the person to pull it off.


	3. Chapter 3 The Stake out

Mozzie came through The security cameras in Kramer's Building were set similarly to those in New York. Pat only had to get into the security room on the ground floor. and install the program that would give her access to the entire security system. The Program was meant to hide and run silently in the background. This upload was fast and Pat was on her way out When Kramer passed her. He stopped Suddenly he was sure But looking for her in the crowded Lobby was fruitless Kramer looked at his watch then at the scene outside. to try to spot her again. Pat stood still in a line right in plain sight Moz watched the scene. Tensely

" I have every computer in the building you can watch them through their own web and Security cams."

she said.

"Yeah but Kramer spotted you. " He said.

Pat smiled "So what I'm clean he runs my file he Get's the Traded to FBI message, and it goes no further." Pat replied.

"No need to run and hide yet my precious."

two of Kramer's goons come out of the elevator.

"Pat, he's just called down two of his goons!" Moz said

Pat however was right outside their Uhaul.

"Drive on!" Pat called and the Uhaul rolled away.

"You are just like Neal in a lot of ways." Mozzie said.

" Save the flattery for after I beat this bone headed mundane..." Pat told him.

Moz smiled. As he drove on the city was theirs as far as it went. Kim had their temporary base set up when Pat returned everyone was in place. They could only wait, the waiting proved most fruitful. Kramer was caught on tape with a co conspirator from another division. "They have no idea why you wanted Caffrey?"

"No, The D.O.J. will never get what they need While we hold Neal."

"Peter, will do what we tell him to save Neal's life. and that will cost him his career. We will have the treasure soon. That will give us all we need to retire."

Pat Smiled as she recorded the whole thing. Kramer was caught and the evidence was indisputeable. Kramer was there to split up Peter and Neal, and to use Neal to destroy Peter, and He had confessed to it.

"Yes well as much right as you have to be boastful Philip there is a matter that bothers me. A certain Texas Ranger was seen in the building this morning. There's no reason for her to have been here." Director Hendrix of the drug enforcement task force said. He looked at Kramer, who suddenly realized the others were watching him since D.O.J. was looking his way the rest of the operation were getting nerveous.

"If worse comes to worse, you may have to terminate Caffrey." Hendrix said.

Pat now knew how far this had to go, and she decided that if this were the way it had to be then she would do whatever had to be done.

Hendrix said.

Pat pulled up Hendrix's records.

"A 29% conviction rate, and he made director of drug enforcement?" Kim and Moz asked.

"All of his predacessors were shot in raids. He got his position the old fashioned way he killed off the competition."

Kim said.

"You thought we were the only pirates in law enforcement there are others but we are the most morally rooted."

Pat saw the only food Neal was given.

"Kim do you see this ?

"What is Kramer doing?"

then they found out Neal was being kept in a small storeage room right in the offices of the D.C. artcrimes division.

"That is indeed Slavery in every sense of the word."

Kim said

"Now how to get it to D.O.J. They don't have a dare van. "

Then Pat smiled. The Fact that Kramer was being this abusive was going to make it easier to mess up his plans.

"Kramer Chose the weapon Now It's Time to see who wields it best." Pat said


	4. Chapter 4

Kramer goes on a Rqampage trying to force Neal to return to from where ever he's hiding. But then he messes with the wrong member of Neal's family and the situation goes tribal!

********************************************************************************  
>NEXT OF KIN _<p>

Phillip Kramer sat with a thin 16"by 20" crate next to him. inside was a Priceless art work by one of the greatest artists of the past. He looked out of his car as one of his men waited nerveously with him. The Black Dodge Ram pulled up out side the Federal Building in Manhattan. He had declared war on peter but Hughes and Bancroft protected their man. As expected.

"Sir we are really breaking a lot of laws here."

The nerveous man next to him said. Ben Craig looked out at the scene being from Texas, he was from one of those old southern families that knew. He knew the price that would have to paid if this was found out. Kramer was setting him up to be the one to pay that debt. He had contacted the owner of that black pickup.

"Please what ever you do, don't show up tommorrow My boss is going to frame you for theft." He said and hung up.

In the Pickup two figures unidentifyable each wearing a stetson were doing the usual Arrival prep. And while they were getting out, Kramer watched them and smiled. As two of his men came up from the front of the pair.

"Look who we have here A couple of lost Rangerlings."

His smile didn't last long Pat and Kim refused the battle and stepped back from the two men. Riley looked at Kim and then the pair turned to face the car where Kramer sat.

"What are they up to?" Kramer thought.

But the two rangers Just stood staring at him it was creepy to say the Least. The Man next to him turned on the engine.

" The op is blown sir Better to leave." the Clerk said as he drove them away.

Kramer , looked at the Pair as they turned to his men .

"Crawl back under your rock you Oath Breakers! this place is for honest Law officers only!"

The two men seeing Kramer retreating, decided to do the same they had nothing on the two rangers and seeing more Feds coming turned and walked away. They might have been more apt to do battle if they knew what Pat carried in her pocket. Kim smiled as they walked up to The Federal building the pair never looked back Pat pressed a button and her truck locked even the new cover over the hauling bed locked. It was a resounding defeat for Kramer and it would be followed by yet another. They went to the elevators and were greeted on the 21st By Agent Berigan Who escorted them To Peter's office.

Pat Showed him what they had on Kramer.

"That's pretty comprehensive. " Peter told them "Are you still monitoring Kramer's team? " He asked. "Yes sir." Pat said 24/7 recording Neal is kept in what is little more than a storage room. fed a diet less than ideal, and is forced to work longer hours than the lowest of Kramer's regulars. It fits every definition of Slavery." Pat said. "An Issue that should have been brought up long before now!"

Peter had to agree with that. He hadn't even considered the idea of what Kramer was doing or the legal definition of it. Pat Made it her mission to bring down Philip Kramer and She was making that Mission happen. She had every cell phone call and every conversation on CD in perfect crisp digital audio. He had more than enough to go after Kramer.

But just as he began to get his thoughts together, Diana came up to his office O.P.R. was on their way up . Dylan Hansen had a warrant to arrest Peter. Kramer was making a stab at the heart of the White Collar Division. Pat and Kim were also To be taken if They could be trapped. Hansen was told Burke and The two women would have a priceless piece of art on them hidden in Riley's Pickup But When they executed the warrant, there was no proof Kramer's team had slipped up. Pat's plan was working The three were released and Hughes read Hansen the riot act.

"You two have certainly done the job we asked of you and far better than I thought you would." Hughes said.

"Kramer must be mildly annoyed by now." Kim Said as she looked at the retreating O.P.R. Agents.

" We need to up our game now, increase the pressure to make them slip up. And get Neal out of Harm's Way." Peter said.

It was time to attack and Hughes called in a favor From a friend in the Marshall's Service.

Kramer was back in D.C. A the call came in about The Marshall's taking Neal, and they couldn't have made their grab at a Worse time Neal was sick from the poor diet and evidence I.E. the cereal Neal was fed three times a day. was seized. The store room turned prison cell was photographed as was Neal himself the extent of the abuse the man held there had endured was now a part of the legal record. Kramer however wasn't going to see a day in prison.

"Target is in range." A sniper on a nearby Bridge took aim on Kramer . " WE are green Ghost Rider take him out on sight! "

Those in his secret club had decided after what happened to Garret Fowler there could be no more tolerance for failure. And there could be none left to tell the tale. in the event of capture no matter what level of the conspiracy you were in, Death before Arrest." Kramer raced out of the terminal and before his car could pull to the curb there was a single shot and He was dead. by the time those in the group that was returning were back in the office, The Marshall's found everything on Kramer's team every last one of them was Involved in the secret reselling and forging of Art pieces. Neal had been refusing to cooperate in this.

Peter received a call at Three that afternoon, Pat and Kim remained sitting in Peter's office, While Reese Hughes had taken their intel, and went to call his friend in the Marshall's Service. When the call came Peter Smiled as he looked up from his desk.

" Hello, Yes, Yes I do, How bad is it? No, I can come there. I'll catch the next flight."

Peter was grabbing his coat as he Prepared to Go To D.C. to reclaim his friend .

He looked at Pat. " Do you want to come with me Agent Riley?" Peter asked.

Pat Sighed. Peter saw something in her eyes and thought she was going to say "No."

But it was Kim who made the choice for her, Blurting out

"Of course she Does."

Peter Saw Pat shoot a look at Kim. Who smiled at her,

This made him look at Pat with concern. Pat rose and looked at Kim.

"I'll be down stairs."

Peter looked at Kim and then at Pat. There was something off in the sudden change in Pat, there was an uncertainty in her eyes a missing part of her.

"Do I want to know what that's about?" He asked .

Kim sighed.

"Pat has never spoken of her child hood during our time In the D.P.S. Finally I found out Why She has no memory of anything before age fourteen. Her record never goes into why she has no memory of her childhood but she has been attacked by her relatives and yeah there have even been some really sneaky sorts who came up." Kim said

It was then Peter realized Neal was related to Pat, they looked enough alike that they could have been twins. How could he have missed that? He went down and smiled at Pat.

" Neal's not like them." He assured her.

"Didn't say he was. It's just that It scares me to have people out there that I don't know at all. That know me, and for some reason want me dead." Pat told him.


	5. Chapter 5Turnabout

Pat Riley decides to infitrate Philip Kramer's team to Stop Kramer From within his own division. Turn About

Pat provided Deputy Director Hughes with a copy of the Journal entry From her twelve year old self. and her personal rewrite to get find out exactly why Philip Kramer, is so desperate to get his hands on Neal.

"You actually made that sort of a play at so tender an age?" Hughes asked. "That is so interesting, you were already showing skills and tendencies, that would be so necessary and useful later."  
>he added.<p>

Pat shook her head "Yeah cubs are play are so cute Then they get bigger and they begin to hunt." She said "All that play suddenly turns into something more dangerous."

"So how do you intend to use this?" Hughes asked.

He knew the legalities But Kramer, knew the law too and He had misused it. Pat's plan put her in danger. But at the same time gave the White collar division a greater advantage.

"Well, you've pulled this off once so I think you know what you're doing. make it happen."

Pat left the White Collar Division office and was on the first flight to D.C. Simply joining into the Art Crimes offices.

"So Stephanie Lake, You look like you are a fairly good agent on paper. Where have you been Prior to joining the Bureau? "

"I was a Travis county sheriff's deputy for three years I was traded to the Dallas Bureau office After the Chairman case and No one ever recalled me To the Sheriff's Deparment, so I stuck with my new posting until A promotion last year gave me three choices Here , Las Vegas narco, and Phillidelphia Violent Crimes. I chose DC." Stevie said smiling.

Kramer, looked at her. He was suspicious. "You know that There's a number of reasons I should be cautious." He said.

Stevie smiled. "You Do important work here I agree that not just any one should be let in." She replied. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Kramer however was impressed with the stats the only Black spot interested him still more. "What is this I.A. Investigation?" He asked.

Stevie Smiled. " I strayed into a gray area to make a bust last year. It was Darek Trigg, and you know his M.O. So It was either do something or wait for nothing. Once this creep hit an area he left and that was it. So I took a big chunck of some confiscated drug Money, and baited him and his crew into a trap I caught them. O.P.R. was Irate, But the court convicted them to the man, I was reprimanded. Was suspended and got a week off, No biggie. "

Kramer looked at her, the nonchalant way she spoke about that case was interesting." You don't see what you did as how shall we say entrapment?" Kramer asked.

Stevie Looked at him. "I got the job done!" She said. "The ends justify the means." She added.

Kramer Blinked he checked into Stevie Lake and got Special Agent Wayne Landry.

"Yes, do you know a Stephanie Lake?" Kramer asked.

"Stevie, Yeah she's got a problem with the rule book. Says if Criminals don't play by the rules we shouldn't either."

to Kramer, This was a good sign he needed another lady agent and Ms. Lake, with her what ever it takes mentality, was perfect for his team. Since he couldn't find any one else he decided to accept this new and eager agent.

"Melissa Mathews, this is Stevie Lake, a Transfer From the Dallas bureau office. She's new here, help her find a desk and show her around. Kramer said.

"So Stevie, You're from Dallas?"

"Yeah,"

"Were you born there?"

"Yeah and I hated it hot in the summer No real seasons. and No reason to really want to stay. I was betrayed by my family at 16 They intended to send me to some hell camp thing for incoorigibles . I saw the van because I took the forbidden back way home. I ran away from home Made a life for my self and busted my own dad at 21 fresh out of the academy. and was very pleased to do it. Caught him and his buds in the deacon's court of Star Texas Baptist Church. about to murder a 14 year old girl. Breaking six decades of Male dominated church rule and the same sermon about how evil women are. I am a certified man hating wicca/pagan." Stevie said.

Melissa suddenly looked crest fallen "Then you joined the wrong team." She began.

Pat looked at her. The truth was written all over her face. And the other woman Just tenses up. She looks around, as male members of the team begin coming in.

"Stevie, you are in the wrong team believe me. " Melissa said.

Pat smiles "Let's do lunch and you can tell me everything."

Melissa, hurries off. as one of the male team members comes up to Pat.

"oooh fresh meat." He says Pat faces him and he walks around her. "Very nice." He says as he touches her face.

"What's your name pretty thing?"

Pat looks at him. Kramer watches this activity.

The man takes Pat's arm. and tries to pull her toward a back room.

"Let's You and I go have chat." he says,

Pat spins on her heel and makes a round house kick that connects with the man's skull sending him cart wheeling to the floor. The rest attack in mass only to be defeated by this woman. Melissa seeing Pat beat the stuffing out of the rest and remain standing. Then Lang Mae attacks next, But Pat defeats the Chinese woman and Then turns to face Kramer. Who smiles impressed by her skills. "I think you are going to do very well here indeed." He said as the rest of his men crawl to their desks. Pat has become dominant. Melissa Mathews blinks, she's seen such skills before during the chairman case but before she can say anything Kramer calls his men upstairs. Pat remains at her desk.

"I'll be more than happy to join you for lunch." Mellissa says as she walks by. Pat nods The morning goes by without further incident. As the men return they Look Pat's way but none dare approach her. Finally Lunch time comes around Lin Mae goes to the break room Pat and Melissa sit at the desk. The men leave.

" How long have you been here?" Pat asked

"Three years and never have I been promoted." Melissa replied. "Mae Lin fought her way into a field agent's position, I don't know what you just did, you defeated all of Kramer's best men and Mae Lin. You're not a probie any more" Melissa said.

Pat Smiled. "I didn't come here to be a permanent Probie. My last team posting was like this one so I pretty much knew The way you acted that you were uh the lowest on the ladder."  
>Pat said. "The guys think that you are here for the benefit of their satisfaction."<p>

Melissa's reaction told the whole story. She lowered her head and Pat looked at her, with genuine concern. Melissa was the lowest on the ladder and the lowest on the ladder was the one the guys took the most liberties with. "You see a lot around here, but you are too afraid to talk. Well Momma always said When you go to a new school make the biggest kid on the playground your friend." Pat told her.

Melissa looked at Pat hopefully. The two became fast friends and Pat never pushed her for anything. As Stevie Lake did her job she was under watch. The Men tried but Pat always found a way to beat them. They tried every trick and were sent packing every time. A month goes by and Pat is working alone in the office when kramer finally leaves.

"Stevie, what are you up to?" He asks as Pat looks up at him. "I have a few more lines of a report to finish on that jewel theft ring." She replies. He sighs and then leaves Pat smiles as she Watches him go Mae Ling also leaves, of the three women on the team Mae Ling Kramer's favorite She enjoys a special Place, She sleeps with the boss. Pat sneaks is set and she has a plan in place the loop in her computer begins playing into the security system. This link she set up most carefully one camera especially has to be dealt with the one set on her desk. All the security sees is Agent Stevie Lake working at her desk All else is quiet. The next hour Pat does her work unmolested.  
>Kramer Checked in with the head of building security the man tells him Nothing was amiss. and that agent Lake finished her report dropped it into her out box on her desk, and went home. Three months later Kramer took his team to New York on the rumor that Neal Caffrey had been seen there. Hughes greeted them Warmly. "Glad for the help gentle men, since the loss of Agent Peter Burke last month, we have had no one able to get close to Caffrey. He's lost all trust in the Bureau. Since what ever happened that he ran he's been off the radar, then Agent Burke was arrested. Where ever Caffrey has been hiding, he's heard his former handler is in trouble, it's brought Caffrey, back into our reach." Hughes said. Diana eyed Pat but remained silent. Later the two were able to talk alone. They both drew an all night stake out in the van.<p>

"Seems Kramer runs a male dominated ship." Pat told her.

"No different than when I was there. I was so glad when Peter, asked me to come back. When he was arrested we all knew it was a set up But can't get any proof. Peter's in Stone Hill, if Neal has come back, he doesn't stand a chance alone."

"Well, Maybe you can find something on here." Pat passed Diana The hard drives from Kramer's computers. "He thinks his system crashed." Pat smiled "I replaced the hard drives. And if there's nothing on those, there is a guy that's been hanging out with Kramer a lot."

Riley gave photos of the man, with Kramer to Berigan who hid them away to work on after the team from D.C. left. Kramer did leave and Pat went with him. The mission was going to be a long term case. NOTES: This Story Is a HEY YOU! A/U.  
>Peter is now in prison and Hughes has put A war party of one into DC art crimes! If any one Recognizes The Name Stevie Lake it's Borrowed From a fellow equestrian, Bonnie Bryant Hiller. And I think Stevie Lake is the kind of woman who would be a Fed and would play this sort of a case. "TALK ABOUT A LONG CON!" What is on the hard drives Pat Riley took from Kramer's computers? <p>


	6. Chapter 6 Endgame

Jones came up from the ERT Labs smiling as he met Diana, and Rowe.  
>He had every right to be happy Pat's work had handily given Kramer to them on a silver platter.<br>The evidence was as Pat had warned them to do,  
>was well hidden and in the one place no one would look. The situation with Kramer was becoming clearer by the day.<p>

Pat made sure of that, now the time had come.

"So did you get the warrants?" Jones asked, noting Rowes smile.

"Not only did I get the warrants but I have Neal's location You won't believe where he's been all this time."

Diana looked at him. "Where?" She asked.

" Before I tell you keep in mind, that he figured he was doomed to end up back in prison.  
>He doesn't know that when we bust Kramer the crap he dug up becomes inadmisable in court because it's immediately considered tainted no matter how true it is."<p>

"Oh there's one more joining us on this trip to DC." Rowe said. Hughes and Peter Burke came up the hallway toward them

Both were very glad to see him.

" Welcome back boss, " Diana said smiling.

"Good to have you back Peter."

"Agent Burke, welcome ready for this?"

"Yes, But what about Neal?"

"I was just telling Jones and Diana here It's all good he may not get his commutation but it shouldn't affect the rest of his sentence." Rowe said.

"Let's go! Agent Riley will be meeting us there." Rowe said Caffrey is under special watch. Warden Brackett said he'd take good care of him."

Kramer was in his office looking over reports from the week before

"Agent Lake Isn't in yet?" he asked looking up at the empty desk.  
>Kramer now had to wonder he had never really looked into Stevie.<p>

What with D.O.J. breathing down his neck.

They had recently been watching him carefully.

Ever since he had found out where Neal was he had been perplexed

but that he couldn't go and get his C.I. even with the custody

documents signed sealed and delivered.

Burke had been cleared and was out of prison.

No one could pin point how D.O.J. had gotten anything.

TV news reports of arrests and fleeing members of every level of law enforcement

filled the air ways.

Pat was waiting out front her black outfit hiding her in the shadows.  
>but soon the sun would rise and A new Art Crimes team would be needed.<p>

Rowe and his team were at the airport they had just caught the look outs

Kim Sheridan and others of Pat's "Ranger Family,"

had come up to lend support to their F.B.I. cousins.

"Ranger Gage, Ranger Sheridan good morning Rowe called.  
>Gage and Kim joined in with the group headed to the Art crimes unit.<p>

Dozens of Agents stood looking out of windows and doors Some of them smiling others wondering what was going on.

others thinking that this was the end of the world Some were moving for the exits as they wondered how they might escape the Wave to come.  
>Soon everyone was there Pat came out and joined Kim.<p>

"Morning Chaos."

"How you doin' Mayhem."

"Pat Riley meet Peter Burke the FBI man you saved."

Pat smiled. " Sir," The group moved through the lobby and soon more agents fell into the line the stairs

and elevators were loaded.

Everyone was headed to the 33rd floor to the DC art crimes unit.

Pat smiled as she went Ahead Kramer seeing her called down to her.

"So there you are Agent Lake." He said

"Yeah Bubba I think it's time I set you straight about Some thing." Pat began.

"What could I need to be set straight about?" Kramer asked.

"I am Texas Ranger Patricia Ann Riley Walker,

From Company B Dallas Texas and I am here to arrest you."

Kramer actually sighed.

" So it was you who gave over my team to the D.O.J.

I've heard they often go to the state and local levels

when they newed someone that they can easily put into an invesatigation. So did you do it for your Conman Cousin, or are you here for higher ideals?" He asked.

Pat smiled "You sir are an oath breaker, and your very breath tarnishes every badge in Law enforcement."

"Oath breaker hmmm, that is a very grave insult."

Kramer smiled.

"You gathered your proof and made your case to D.O.J. who must be right behind you, So I guess getting rid of you would really be useless,  
>and it would only serve to justify your actions. It's too Cliche' to tell you that you're are making a big mistake." He added.<p>

"You aren't the first to tell me that one but you know,  
>actually it's never a mistake to intervene when some one else can't see the wrong they are doing. It's not that I don't like you or the team here, I get some great butt kicking practice with the guys.<br>And you have shown me how to do the paper work, you should be proud of me, I'm doing the job you would want me to do. " Pat said.

Kramer nodded. "Actually I am proud of you, who ever you got traded to is getting a great agent. So what now?" He looked at the Small army advancing on his office."

"Walk out there with me, make this right with the one's you have wronged." Pat said.

Kramer nodded. "You know this has been going on for decades. D.O.J. was going to ask Peter and Neal to join a special task force. I was told to look at their stats and determine the threat they posed. You weren't even on the D.O.J. list."

"Oh we were but THe trade thing happened D.O.J. figured we'd become allied no matter what so they left us off your copy."

Kramer Smiled "You are as good a con as Caffrey To get onto my team you do a damned good job of being who you are pretending to be."

"Thank you sir I do my best." Pat replied.

They left the office together as Peter Saw Kramer he fought with the anger that boiled within him.

"Peter, "

"Phillip."

"Any Idea where Neal is?"

"Yes, and you ruined His life! He's not even trying to hide He went back to Prison." Burke said.

"Well Maybe you've turned him after all. He cut his anklet and Put himself back in Prison. Not exactly what anyone else thought would happen."

Kramer said Peter Looked at him. As the man is Being cuffed something drops From Kramer's coat Pocket.

Kim looks at Pat Who carefully picks it up. Kramer looked at her.

" What in the Goddess' Name?"

Something in Pat's mind leaps to the fore.

In the plastic bag was something Pat knew too well, a sparkling red Powder. She was Suddenly Shoving Kramer Against the Wall.

"What have you done?" She demanded."

Kramer smiled . "It's already too late. Caffrey was already dosed." He said.

peter Calls To Stone hill.

"Neal collapsed in his cell a few hours ago. He's in the Infirmary now." Warden Bracket said.

Rowe Get's them back after dropping Kramer off at a D.O.J. Holding Facility.

"You know what this is?"

"Only what I read From D.P.S. Reports."

"There was a drug Dealer who created a new designer drug that could erase your memory. Asriel Craig "


End file.
